E aos poucos eu percebi
by Kimie Schiffer
Summary: Tudo porque aquela era Nico Robin, a mulher perturbada e provocadora que tinha a terrível mania de me provocar e invadir meus sonhos. - ZoroRobin


**E aos poucos eu percebi...**

Fic ZoroRobin.

* * *

Cutty Flam ou, como conhecido, _Franky_.

Sim, sim. Franky era razão de tudo isso. Não sei dizer se era o céu ou o inferno. Quero dizer, claro que sei. Provavelmente a minha salvação. Graças a ele _Aquela mulher_ havia mudado. Antigamente ela me perseguia, parecia sempre estar procurando uma maneira de me provocar. E depois que Franky se juntou ao bando... Por algum motivo, ela se afastou. E isso, por acaso, parecia me perturbar. Ah, claro! Me perturbar, mas não que eu sentisse falta daquilo, mas sim... Bem, eu não sei explicar. Mas essa deve ser a maneira mais eficiente que ela encontrou de me provocar. Não que eu me importe com ela ou aquele Cyborg.

Certa vez, enquanto eu dormia... O Sunny bateu em uma rocha e eu acabei acordando. E ao olhar para os lados acabei vendo aquela mulher cair. Quase me levantei do lugar já que, mesmo que eu não queira, ela minha _nakama_, certo?

"Robin!" Eu ouvi Franky chamá-la.  
E vi que nãao seria necessário que eu me movesse... Já que Franky havia tido a mesma idéia, e logo Robin estava em seus braços, como se estivesse segura de qualquer tipo de ameaça. E mais uma vez, por um motivo desconhecido, eu fiquei nervoso. Tão nervoso quanto quando ela sorria.

"Obrigada, Franky." Ela agradecia a ele com mais um de seus sorrisos no rosto.

"Tsc" Eu disse, me levantando e indo em dire o ao quarto. Me joguei em uma das camas e voltei a dormir.

Sentia algo macio tocar meu rosto... Macio e leve... Semelhante a uma... Mão! Me sentei na cama no momento em que percebi e já me preparava para pegar minhas katanas quando a mão desapareceu, na verdade, transformou-se em pétalas. E não havia ninguém no quarto. Me levantei, peguei as katanas e ia em direção a porta, quando ela se abriu lentamente.

"Sr. Espadachim?" A voz dela me chamou. E logo eu pude ver seu rosto, iluminado pelas luzes do lado de fora do quarto escuro. Ela entrou e fechou a porta. Acendeu as luzes e me olhou de lado.

"O quê?" Perguntei, com um tom indiferente.

"Hora do jantar." Ela respondeu, se virando para minha dire o.

"E para quê veio me avisar isso?"

"Você iria se eu não lhe acordasse?" Ela praticamente afirmou que não iria acontecer e sorriu em seguida. Um daqueles antigos e irritantes sorrisos... Que eu não via fazia um tempo. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado da porta e cruzou as pernas.

"Hunf..." Bufei, a ignorando.

"Então, vai ficar ai parado?" Ela perguntou, alisando as pernas como se quisesse chamar minha atenção. E claro, continuava sorrindo.

"O-O que quer com isso?" Eu senti meu rosto arder... Devia estar corando. N o por estar envergonhado, mas sim com raiva. Aquela mulher conseguia me provocar.

"Uh? Nada, oras. Apenas vim chamá-lo. Já não lhe expliquei, Sr. Espadachim?"

"E Franky? Onde está?" Deixei a pergunta escapar.

"Porque a pergunta?" Ela questionou e percebi que seu sorriso cresceu um pouco.

"Nada." Respondi e andei em direção a porta.

"Entendo..." Ela disse, se levantando e parando na minha frente antes que eu pudesse sair. Uma de suas mãos segurava a maçaneta da porta e a outra pairava sobre uma das minhas bochechas. E ela começou a aproximar seu rosto, logo me dando um beijo. Senti seu corpo se aproximar ainda mais do meu, e sua mão deslizar da minha bochecha até meus cabelos. E, sem saber por que, não a impedi. Não havia porquê lhe impedir... Eu não queria a impedir. Aproximei-me ainda mais e antes que pudesse colocar as mãos na cintura dela ou fazer qualquer coisa além de beijá-la, a mesma se afastou, deu mais um daqueles sorrisos, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. E novamente, eu não lhe impedi. Deixei que fosse embora. Até porque nem mesmo entendi porque havia feito aquilo.

Tudo bem. Definitivamente, eu não entendo essa mulher. O que que ela estava pensando? Havia enlouquecido de vez ou o quê? Qual era seu problema afinal? Depois de essas, seguidas de mil perguntas, passarem pela minha cabeça... Abri a porta e sai do quarto, indo direto para a cozinha. Todos já estavam lá, até mesmo ela.

"Ei, Zoro! Porque demorou tanto?" Luffy perguntou enquanto enchia a boca de carne. "Sanji! Mais comida!" Ele gritou antes que eu pudesse responder. Andei normalmente até uma das cadeiras vagas e me sentei. Sanji botou mais comida sobre a mesa e todos continuaram a comer.

Os dias passavam lentamente e ainda não haviamos avistado uma ilha. E Nico Robin voltara a parar de me perturbar e andar com Franky, como se nada tivesse acontecido naquela noite. Mas claro que eu não dava a mínima importância. Afinal, quem se importaria com uma mulher tão perturbada e controladora como Nico Robin? Que usava seus mil e um sorrisos na tentativa de enfeitiçar e controlar todos que viessem a sua frente. - Olhei para Franky e Robin que conversavam com Chopper e Nami. - Ah é mesmo, talvez Franky se importe. Nos dias era sempre aquele mesmo tormento e as noites sempre aquele mesmo sonho. - Ou lembrança - Sempre a imagem _daquela mulher_ se aproximando para me beijar.

Cansado de pensar nessa história, me sentei no chão, ao lado de uma mesa, me preparando para dormir. Um tempo depois ouvi passos subindo os poucos degraus que levavam até o lugar onde eu estava. Em seguida, o barulho da cadeira se arrastando lentamente e livros sendo apoiados sobre a mesa ao meu lado. Me recusei a abrir os olhos. Só pode ser um pesadelo, certo? Devo estar dormindo, ou sei lá.

"Dormindo tão cedo, Sr. Espadachim?" Ela perguntou, com aquele tom cínico de sempre. Abri apenas um olho, para que pudesse ver sua expressão. Com o rosto encostado sobre a palma da mão e o cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa, me observava com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Tsc. O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, fechando meu olho novamente.

"Nada melhor do que ler livros num lugar fresco..." Ela disse, como se não tivesse terminado a frase. E foi mais uma coisa que eu ignorei.

"Não sei o que vê de tão bom nesses livros." Comentei. "De qualquer maneira, vou dormir... Aproveite seus livros." Evitando qualquer argumento sobre como é boa a leitura ou arqueologia.

"Hm, Bom sono. A propósito... Você tem um sono bem leve, não?"

"O que quis insinuar?" Perguntei, e permaneci de olhos fechados. E senti mais uma vez uma mão macia acariciar meu rosto e ao abrir os olhos, ela desmanchou em pétalas. Olhei para ela, que olhava para o livro em suas mãos, como se não houvesse feito nada.

"Já acordou?" Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Obviamente, o esperado daquela mulher. Ela continuava me observando e sorrindo, daquela maneira irritante, que me deixava cada vez mais nervoso.

"... Vou voltar a dormir." Eu avisei, observando-a.

"Tudo bem" Ela disse, dando uma daquelas risadas discretas e voltando a olhar para o livro. O vento batia em seu rosto e fazia com que alguns fios dos seus cabelos voassem, sua pele parecia mais macia do que naquela noite, se é que era possível, e nos seu lábios mantinha um pequeno sorriso. - Um sorriso vitorioso - Senti meu rosto corar novamente e o virei para o lado oposto. Fechei os olhos e tentei pegar no sono novamente. Ali mesmo, ao lado dela. Não queria sair dali, afinal. Quero dizer, não podia.

Por mais irritante que ela pudesse ser... Ela conseguira conquistar todos aqueles idiotas que estavam dentro daquele navio. E eu jamais iria admitir ser um deles. E aos poucos eu percebi... Tudo porque aquela era **Nico Robin**. A mulher perturbada e provocadora, _e com ou sem Franky_, ela continuaria com sua terrível mania de me provocar e invadir meus sonhos.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

Cof cof... Primeira Fic ZoRobin _' Foi bem tenso fazer essa fic, e espero realmente que vocês gostem ç_ç' Ou que pelo menos esteja razoável, né. ._.

Mereço Reviews? *-* q


End file.
